The remember shell
by adiosToredor
Summary: What if when Naminé visited Roxas' room on the 3rd day; she had a purpose, and left something for Roxas? One-shot


A/N: I want to make this before anyone else does! Don't worry this is a one-shot.

Summary: What if when Naminé visited Roxas' room on the 3rd day; she had a purpose, and left something for Roxas? One-shot

**The Remember Shell**

"What! I-is someone there?" Asked Roxas, looking at his door. No one was there.

He started to get up; when something caught his eye. It was a shell on top of his clothes. The strange thing is; he remembered seeing it before, but he couldn't remember where. He examined it thoroughly before he moved it off his clothes, and on to his bed. He changed before examining it again. This time on the bottom of it; there was a lone X.

"Is this magical, or did I just miss that X?" Asked Roxas, as he left his house. He put it his front pocket of his shirt.

For some reason, when he looked at it, he saw a faint face. He could only tell it was a girl, with black hair. This shell then started to become the most important thing in his life. Not that he had anything more important. The next thing that was important was his friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Just as he was wondering about how the shell got there; he got to The Usual Spot. There was a note in there.

It said, 'Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! - Hayner'

"Maybe I got this shell from the beach…But then again, I haven't ever been to the beach." He took the shell out of his pocket again, he examined once again, but this time next to the X was I. It spelled Xi.

"X-I. Xi." Said Roxas. The girl flashed back in his head. He could see she was a long black coat. He put the shell back in his pocket and walked out. He ran to the Market Street: Station Heights to see Pence and Olette.

"Hey." Said Roxas.

"Morning." Responded Olette. They start to walk towards him; when they froze.

"Huh...?" Asked Roxas. He ran up to them but was stopped by a girl in a white dress.

"Hello, Roxas." She said.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" Asked Roxas.

"I wanted to meet you at least once." She said, ignoring his question.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She walked off and Pence and Olette unfroze.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Said Pence in kinda a bored tone.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Asked Olette.

"Well actually I have two questions for you two." Said Roxas.

"Go ahead." Said Olette.

"Shoot." Said Pence.

"Um first did you just see that weird girl?"

"I'm not weird!" Said Olette.

"What girl?" Asked Pence.

"Never mind. *sigh* Oh and do you guys have anything to do with this shell?" Asked Roxas, pulling it out.

"Wow that's beautiful!" Said Olette.

"Where'd you find?" Asked Pence.

"I just found it this morning in my house. And look at the bottom, it has letters on it." Said Roxas turning it over. But now there was an O on the bottom too.

"X-I-O…Xio. I think I've heard part of that before." Said Roxas putting the shell back in his pocket. The face flashed back into his head, he could her eyes were blue.

"Go show it to Hayner maybe he'll know! He's at the station." Said Pence.

"Thanks." Said Roxas, before running to the station.

"HAYNER!" Shouted Roxas as he saw his friend sitting on the steps of the station.

"Hey Roxas. The station is closed today…The train broke down." Said Hayner as Roxas sat down.

"Hey Hayner, have you heard of Xio?" Asked Roxas.

"What? No. Why?" Asked Hayner confused. Roxas pulled out the shell, and flipped it around. It now had another letter, N.

"X-I-O-N. Does it mean something?" Asked Hayner looking at it.

"I think it's a name. Every time I see it, a girl's face flashes in my head…Xion…" Said Roxas. The face flashed back into his head once again. But he could see her face clearly. He blinked, and looked at Hayner.

"Hayner?" Roxas poked Hayner, nothing happened.

"Maybe I've got to find this Xion person." Said Roxas.

_"You won't find her! Not without my help!"_Came a mysterious female voice. There was a glowing white light in front of Roxas. It was so bright; he had to shield his eyes to keep from going blind.

Suddenly the bright light disappeared to reveal, a woman, with blonde hair. Her skin was snow white. She wore a black mini dress, and she was floating.

"W-who are you?" Asked Roxas, in an unsteady voice.

"_I am the Memory Queen, and the Nobody Queen. You may know my daughter, the Memory Princess, Naminé. You meant her today, white dress. She is a Nobody as well as you." Said the Queen._

"Okay, how did you get here?" Asked Roxas.

_"By saying the name of the person that you miss the most, you have summoned me.__ I can restore your memory, get you out of this virtual world, and bring back the person, you loved. But if I do you two must go back to Organization XIII, and complete Kingdom Hearts. Deal_?" Asked the Queen.

"D-Deal!" Said Roxas looking at the frozen Hayner.

_"Alright. I shall fill Sora's memories so you wouldn't have to go back." _The Queen snapped her fingers before continuing.

_ "Now to fill your memory back."_She snapped her fingers again. Roxas glowed. Then he remembered everything and everyone. He started to feel sad. He was the one who killed Xion. He didn't get to say the words he always wanted, 'I love you.' To her. His eyes filled with tears as the world around him spun around. He was too sad to notice. The world went back to normal, but Hayner, was gone, along with the closed sign on the station doors.

_ "Do not worry! Stop crying…I'll bring back your precious Xion, and not as a replica, but as a true Nobody. She'll remember everything, but when she comes I'll tell her I have turned her into a true Nobody. Remember to keep your half of the deal, or you will remember this just as a dream." _Said the Queen. Roxas stopped crying, as the Queen did a few hand sign, wave things. Suddenly there was a gray light right in front of her. She finished her hand signs, and the figure turned into Xion. She fell, out of the air, asleep. Roxas caught her though. The Queen snapped her fingers again, and Xion's eyes opened slightly. Her vision was blurred.

"R-Roxas?" She asked sleepily.

_"Xion, I am the Queen of Nobodies. I have brought you back, but not as a replica, but as a true Nobody. But I need you two to go back to Organization XIII, and complete Kingdom Hearts._

"Me-memory queen?" Asked Xion still kinda sleepily.

"Wait I'll do it, but why do you care so much?" Asked Roxas.

_ "The truth is, I want my daughter to be more than just Kairi's Nobody. And I have a dream that someday, Nobodies will be Somebodies again." _Said the Queen disappearing.

"Roxas, what was that? And how am I still alive?" Asked Xion rubbing her eye.

"It doesn't matter! C'mon we have to join the organization again, and complete Kingdom Hearts! Let's RTC!" Shouted Roxas opening a dark corridor. Sadly he RTC them, into Xemnas' office, and he was still holding Xion.

"Um hi Roxas...And Xion..." He said confused.

"Xemnas? Can I have some mission to kill heartless?"

"Sure go to Hollow Bastion! Bring Axel with you two!" Shouted Xemnas with joy.

"Yay!" Shouted Roxas. He put Xion down, before pulling her to Axel's room.

"Axel you lazy bum get up we have a mission!" Shouted Roxas, in his ear, making Axel jump off his bed.

"Roxas? Xion? Is this a dream?" Asked Axel, getting up. He pinched himself.

"Nope, alright let's go." He said pulling them through a dark corridor.

(I'm skipping to the end have enough stories to work on!)

"Ah Kingdom Hearts is beautiful! One last Heartless should do." Said Roxas, killing a heartless, with Xion. He looked back at Kingdom Hearts, while putting his arm around Xion. Kingdom Hearts glowed, then exploded. Hearts came out and two went down to them. They entered them, and they were whole at least.

"Xion, I've always wanted to say this. I-" Xion put her hand up to silence him.

"Me first. I love you." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Aw I wanted to say it first...Well I love you too." Said Roxas. Then the former Nobodies shared their first kiss ever.

_"Thank you, you two!" _They heard the Queen say.

They broke apart and said, "Your welcome Queen of Nobodies." Then they kissed some more...And Axel, secretly got it on video!

THE END!

A/N: All started by one shell! Thank you Naminé for going to his room! You inspired me to make it! As Zexion would say, Peace! Bye!


End file.
